


11:11 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a villain after his bowl of soup was knocked down.





	11:11 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to attack a villain after his bowl of soup was knocked down by a Metropolis restaurant.

THE END


End file.
